


Waking the Witch

by WiliQueen



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-16
Updated: 2011-08-16
Packaged: 2017-10-22 16:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/240242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiliQueen/pseuds/WiliQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world through Drusilla's eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking the Witch

Vid completed in 2001.

Artist: Kate Bush  
Album: Hounds of Love


End file.
